The New kids
by FadingEcho12193
Summary: after him is killed the villains get stronger so the prof decides to get some help the RRBZ get help too. things dont go quite as they planned. bubbles/boomer, blossom/brick, buttercup/butch, blaire/bane. plz no flames and i suck at summaries. oh yah and its also a soul eaters crossover too. i kinda forgot to tell you that:) i just feel like there should be more of them out there:D


The New kids

**Me: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so NO GD FLAMES! I hope you like it.**

**Blaire/Bane: HI GUYS!**

**Me: good you're here. Quick do the disclaimers before the others find the stuff!**

**Blaire/Bane: FadingEcho doesn't own SHIT!**

**Me: *sweatdrop. Nicely put you two. **

**Boomer: HEY GUYS I FOUND THEM!**

**Blaire/Bane/Me: NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY WHITE CHOCLATE MACADAMIA NUT COOKIES!**

**Everyone else: GET THEM!**

**Blossom: I'm hungry!**

Characters:

Blaire-

Age: 15

Likes: her plants, her bro's (boomer is favorite), causing chaos.

Dislikes: order, serenity, peace, the ppgz (especially bane), on camera of any kind.

Hobbies: reading, gardening, practicing with her weapons, causing chaos, helping fate.

Weapons: bow and arrow, sword.

Powers: the moon (darkness, water, ice)

Special abilities: all of them. Her favorites are creating things out of nothing, mimicry, changing the appearance of something, mind reading.

Personality: emo, and super happy.

For a pic of what she sort of looks like look up: ppgz zebura

oooooo000O000oooooo

Bane-

Age: 16

Likes: peace, reading, hiking, his sisters (favorite is buttercup)

Dislikes: chaos, the rrbz (especially blaire)

Hobbies: reading, hiking, swimming, flying.

Weapons: crossbow, dual sided Axe.

Powers: The sun (Light, fire, lava)

Special abilities: same as blaire.

Personality: really happy, depressed.

oooooo000O000oooooo

Brick: poisonous throwing knives, fire. 16

Butch: mace, earth/metal. 16

Boomer: dual katanas, lightning. 16

oooooo000O000oooooo

Blossom: chains and wires, air. 15

Buttercup: Hammer with spikes, plants. 15

Bubbles: katar, water. 15

No one's POV

It has been 2 months since the rowdyruff boys Z came back the powerpuff Girls Z evil counter parts. (The girls now live with the professor and ken and their sisters just an FYI OH and their also the world knows who they are) Both teams were matched in every single way. The girls found it harder and harder to beat the boys. The professor noticed this and began working on a top-secret project that the girls weren't allowed to see. It took him a week. The girls were just coming home from a near defeat but they pulled through in the end and defeated the rowdyruff boys. The professor called the weary girls into his lab.

Prof: girls I have something to show you and I think you'll be very pleased.

Blossom: what is it dad?

The professor then walked to a door and got out twelve keys. He then proceeded to unlock the door one lock at a time. When he was finished buttercup had fallen asleep. Blossom shook her awake and the professor led the way inside the brightly light room. There was a part of the room sectioned off with antidote-z glass. This is where the professor walked to and put his eye up to a scanner, and put his fingerprint on another scanner. The glass descended into the ground. A boy was standing or shall I say floating 2 inches above the ground. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black ripped jeans, black converse sneakers, a white jacket (boy style) with a black P on it, a skull necklace, black fingerless gloves, a black and white watch, black hair with a streak of white, and black eyes (not the whole eye just the irises). He had a crossbow and an Axe behind his back both black and had skulls at the tips.

Prof: girls. This is your new brother Bane.

Blossom: …

Buttercup: …

Bubbles: …

Bane: …

Bubbles: Hi my name is Bubbles

Blossom: hello I'm blossom

Buttercup: Sup. Names buttercup

Bane: *nods

Buttercup: do you speak. At all?

Bane: yes I do but I think the prof. wanted to tell you more about me. (OMFG I hereby give this character a British accent! You may now read on but with bane in a British voice)

Prof: yes I did thank you bane. You see girls when I saw the trouble you were having with the RRBZ I decided you needed help. And not just any help. You needed another ppgz.

Bubbles: So basically. He's a powerpuff guy?

Prof: precisely bubbles. So I began working on creating another super powered sibling to help you fight crime.

Blossom: I have one question. Why is he a guy?

Prof: good question. You see I created bane here as a male because I believe that to defeat the RRBZ we need to think like boys. Buttercup is the closest thing we have to a boy but I thought we needed actual boy people.

Buttercup: cool I got a bro to beat up the brats with. Are you done with the explanation yet pops?  
Prof: not quite. Bane here has more powers than you girls and is much stronger than the three of you. (Buttercup is furious). You can find out these powers yourselves.

The girls and bane turn to go upstairs.

Prof: Oh and before I forget I have some upgrades for you as well.

He held 3 cups. The girls each took their colored cup from the prof. and drank from them. Their colored light swirled around them. When it finished the girls were filled with awe.

Prof: I won't tell you what your powers are either but I will tell you that you have healing powers. All of you do. All you need to do is hold your hand over the wound and think healing thoughts. We'll have fun I'll see you lat …

He was cut off by an alarm. They all rushed to the computer.

Prof: it's the rrbz.

Bubbles: Again!? But we just fought them like 5 minutes ago.

Buttercup: I don't know and I don't care. Bane just follow us okay. You know how to fight right?

Bane: yes I do. Very well actually.

Buttercup: good you're gonna need to.

They fly out the window to the crime. (Bane leaves behind a grey streak of light.)

Boys POV

We (the rrbz) were having so much fun robbing the bank that we didn't even notice the ppgz and their new gay member Bane. They attacked us and defeated us easily with his help. He was much more powerful than the powder-puff girls. He took us down faster than ever before. Now we're going to mojo jojo's place to ask for help from that stupid monkey.

Brick's POV

Brick: Yo mama!

Mojo: oh my sons have returned to me *anime tears fall

Butch: relax fur for brains. We just came to ask you for some help.

Brick: what butch is trying to say is that we need you to create another rowdyruff boy to defeat the ppgz new teammate Bane.

Mojo: easy anything for my precious sons. I will do it tonight and you can come back tomorrow for your new brother.

Boomer: thx mommy see you tomorrow!  
Mojo thoughts: yes you'll see me but not your new brother. I will have a loyal son!

No one's POV

That night mojo snuck into the lab and stole the chemical Z and then he went into Bane's room and stole one of his necklaces.

He then sneaked back out and went back to his lab where he out all the ingredients into his machine. 5 minutes it exploded and in its place floating was a girl with black hair and one streak of white, A black Lolita dress and a white hoodie with a black R on it, a black R belt (look at bi*pinkbunny's version of the rrbz outfits), black sneakers with wheels, onyx earrings, an onyx skull choker, a charm bracelet with 4 charm on it: a red triangle, a blue X, a green rhombus, and a black diamond, she had black eyes and black lipstick on. She had a bow and infinite arrows and a sword on her back both black and with skulls on them.

Mojo: YES I HAVE FINALLY CREATED ANOTHER SON!

Then he does a double take.

Mojo: wait you are a girl!

Blaire: No shit Sherlock I'm a girl. And you're a monkey and were in a lab. And you're planning on keeping me all to yourself without ever letting me meet my brothers the rrbz.

Mojo: *sweat dropped. How did you know all these things? For these things are not things I have said out loud. How could you know these things that are the things I thought in my head that these things were mine…?

Blaire: shuddup Ur giving me a headache just listening to your ramblings on and on.

She turned away from him as she spoke. When she did that mojo saw his opportunity and he grabbed an antidote X bag and shoved her in it. He then dragged her kicking and screaming into a room covered in antidote X.

_Time skip to the net day_

Boomers POV

_Yay! Today's the day we get a new brother!_

I quickly get ready for the day and go down stairs to see my brothers. They were eating breakfast and talking about our new brother.

Butch: what do you think he's going to be like?  
Brick: probably like that bane kid but evil.

Boomer: morning guys!

Butch and brick: sup boom.

I sat down to eat. When we finally finish we go to mojo's lab only to find that it was destroyed.

Brick: Yo mojo! Where are you?

Mojo then came out of nowhere and he looked sad.

Mojo: I'm sorry boys but the experiment was a failure I couldn't create a new brother for you.

Butch: YOU USLESS PIECE OF CRAP I SHOULD KICK UR ASS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

I was pretty disappointed myself and you could see that brick was too. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

_Hey boomer. You know that he's lying right. I am real he just wants to keep me for himself. I'm in the basement. He locked me in an antidote Z room and I can't get out. You have to come get me!_

Boomer: mojo why are you lying to us.

Mojo and my brothers looked at me in surprise.

Mojo: w-what are you talking about I have never lied to my boys.

Boomer: you sound nervous mojo. Why?

Mojo: N-no reason.

Boomer: than you wouldn't mind if I had a look around would you? Say maybe. In the basement?

Mojo: *looks really nervous now and is sweating. O-of course not! But you wouldn't want to go down there anyway I have all my stuff down there. It's just a clutter of stuff.

Butch and brick are starting to get suspicious now to.

Boomer: I think we should go down and check just in case.

We flew to the basement door and as soon as we opened it. We heard a thumping noise

?: someone let me out of here PLEASE!

I ran down and saw a big black door and it sounded like that was where the noise was coming from. I opened the door much do mojo's displeasure. And as soon as I did a figure in black came tumbling out on top of me. We fell back with a splat.

Boomer: Oww

The figure quickly jumped up and pulled its hoodie over its head.

?: thx guys. Thank you so much. (OMG I TOTS FOROT TO TELL YOU SHE IS BRITTISH TOO)

Brick snapped out of his shock first.

Brick: You lying little …

?: actually he didn't lie completely. He did fail to make you guys a new brother.

Butch: wha…

The figure stepped out of the shadows. And slowly pulled back her hood as she said

Blaire: Hi I'm your new sister, Blaire.

All except mojo and blaire *GASP

I walked up to her.

Boomer: HI! My names boomer. These are our brothers brick *points to brick. And Butch * pulls butch closer.

Butch: I have a new sister.

Brick: …

Blaire: Oh and just so you guys know. I don't have cooties, I like dresses but I'm not a total girly girl.

Boomer: okay let's go!  
I grab her wrist and pull her to the exit.

Blaire: WAIT!

Boomer: what?

Blaire: there's something I need to do and get.

She walks up to mojo and punches him in the face. Then she goes back to her room and brings back three cups one is dark blue, one is dark green. And one is red. She hands each of us our respective colors then gets something from mojo's belt and pours it into our cups.

Blaire: drink it. It is an upgrade that banana-breath over here forgot to give you weeks ago.

Brick: how can we trust you?

Blaire looks slightly offended

Blaire: I would never do anything that could hurt my big brothers!

I drink mine and a dark blue light goes around me and lifts me up. When it puts me down and goes away I feel so much stronger, faster, and I have more stamina. I grin and tap one of the support beams and it fly's across the room hitting the wall. Brick and butch eagerly drink theirs now. Their color light circles them and lifts them up. They do the same thing I did when it puts them down.

Butch: this is so cool! Thx sis

Blaire: no problem bro

Brick: wow! Thx. Let's go home now.

Blaire: Okay! But wait I'm kinda board from sitting in that room for so long. Can we cause some trouble first?

Butch: She is officially my new favorite sibling.

We flew out of mojo's lab and start flying to the park to cause some destruction and unrest.

_Time jump to the beginning of the day_

Bubbles POV

I feel so bad for bane he had to sleep on the couch last night because the professor still wasn't done with his room. He taught us how to use one of the upgrade the professor gave us. I can control water, blossom can control air, buttercup can control plants, and bane won't tell us what he can control.

*flash back

Bane took us out to the garden. When we asked why he wouldn't answer. When we got to the middle of the garden he stopped us.

Bane: you know the upgrade's the professor gave you?

We all nodded and he continued.

Bane: well I have decided to tell you one of them each to help you speed up in your training.

He turned to blossom.

Bane: blossom. You have always loved to feel the wind against your skin. This is why it was of no surprise to me when I found that you have control over the air. Concentrate on your surroundings. Feel the flow of wind. Direct that flow into a circle, make a tornado, then make it disappear and set the flow of wind back to its original state.

It took several tries and the better part of an hour to get it but she did. Unfortunately she destroyed parts of the garden by doing this.

Bane: excellent. That went quicker than I expected. For this next one we must go deep into the forest.

We followed him. When we got to a clearing he stopped us. This time he turned to buttercup.

Bane: buttercup. Your love of all things out door, and nature has made you a huge candidate for control over all things plant. I want you to grow me an oak tree 10 feet high with vines growing around the trunk. Then I want you to grow one small 4 foot cherry tree next to it. Then I want you to take the vines from the oak tree and snare the cherry tree. Last you must take the life back from the plants.

It only took her 5 tries and 2 near homicides, but she got it.

Bane: awesome. For you bubbles we need to go to a body of water. Follow me.

He walked us to a beautiful lake. He turned to me.

Bane: bubbles. As the best and fastest swimmer in school, you love water. The silky hug you get when you enter, and the serenity and peace underwater. It brings me great pleasure to inform you that you have power over water. All I need you to do is go into the water and breathe it. When you get out. Dry yourself off by pushing the water off your skin. Then walk on the water by using the pressure to support your weight. Last I want you to take the water levitate it and make a circle around us floating.

I did and it was so much fun! Unfortunately everyone got soaked. At least until blossom and I dried everyone off.

Bane: you all can train with these abilities to learn new things to do with them.

We walked home and had cherry sundaes.

*flashback over.

Thinking about my powers I create some bite-sized water spheres and try to catch them with my mouth. I go downstairs and the girls and bane are already eating breakfast bane is drinking a blackberry smoothie, buttercup is eating a green apple, blossom is eating strawberry pancakes, and I sit down to eat my blueberry muffins. When we finish I go shopping at the mall and buy the cutest outfit, buttercup went to the skate park, blossom went to the library, and bane went to the lake in the woods. We all have to meet up at the park later to make bane an official powerpuff guy in the eyes of the citizens.

_Time jump to the ceremony_

Blossom's POV

The mayor was giving his speech to the public while I, my sisters, and my brother stood to the side of him. I looked around and saw the extra security. They were there because we knew that the villains would try something today. The mayor finished his speech and stepped back. We all stepped forward and I pulled Bane to the front of us.  
Blossom: As leader of the powerpuff girls I declare that today we celebrate the official allowance of Bashing Bane into the PPGZ…

I was interrupted by the rowdy ruff boys who dropped down behind us.

Boys: Boo!

PPGZ: what do you 3 want.

Brick: *acting innocent. Blossy why would you assume we want something. We just figured that if you were introducing your new sibling officially.*_His voice turns smug._ We should too.

They stepped aside to reveal a girl who looked exactly like bane but you know a girl.

Boys: Meet our little sister Blaire

She gave us all a creepy smile walked up to bane and said.

Blaire: Hi. You're a Powerpuff Girl Z? But you look like Boy. Oh well looks can be deceiving I guess you never know in this country.

She turned and started to walk away but bane grabbed her.

Bane: I'm a Powerpuff Guy Z. And besides what about you? You don't look like a girl even though they called you "sister" but you obviously can't be because you're a Rowdyruff Boy Z.

He looked pretty smug. And blaire looked furious.

Blaire: I'm a Rowdyruff Brat Z. And you … *she spits in his face. Are a worthless piece of crap who is going down.

At that she flew up into the air with her brothers behind her.

RRBZ: Catch us if you can Hags/Retard!

Bane: You sound like a rowdyruff Bitch to me!

With that said we flew into opposite directions brick went to the volcano, Boomer went to the ocean, butch went to the forest, and blaire went to a cave in a mountain.

Brick's POV

I flew to the Townsville volcano and waited for blossom to show up. In waiting I grew bored so I started to mess around. I wasn't flying so when I accidentally slipped off the ledge into the volcano I didn't have time to catch myself. I fell in and it feel's … normal? I'm surprised but I can feel myself loosing oxygen and I'm pretty far down like a hundred feet. I start to swim up but, halfway there I run out of oxygen. I accidentally breathe in and I find that I can breathe in the lava. I swim the rest of the way up taking a break now and then to breathe. I finally make it out and blossom still isn't here! I look down at my watch and realize that I only fell in for 2 minutes. I make the quick decision to see what else I can do with the lava. I quickly master the lava swirling it around me. With my upgraded eyes I can see blossom flying to me in the distance. I put the lava back so I can use it to surprise her and, I grabbed my throwing knives to prepare for battle.

Right before her eyes even gazed my body I threw 5 knives at here with a little heat on them. She reacted quickly but was grazed by 2 of the knives. She landed on the other side of the volcano and I watched the blood stream down her pretty little face. I grabbed 2 knives from my pocket and charged at her. When her chains came flying at me I was prepared and used my knives to deflect them. I had the upper hand now as she tried to regain control of her chains I struck. I slashed her side and the blood splattered against the wall. Just as I turned around a chain hit my face and broke my nose and sent me flying. The chains kept coming from every direction and eventually encased up to my chin. She walked at me with the wind whirling around one hand. When she was right in front of me she had a full cyclone that could make a mountain to ruble. Next thing I knew she hit me with the cyclone and it sent me flying, my skin felt like it was being torn of my body. When I landed I could barely move and blood was gushing from my mouth and the gashes that the cyclone made. I forced my body to try and get up, and she was standing next to me as I was struggling to get on my feet. When I got myself to all fours she kicked me in the gut and I fell over on my back. The wind was whirling around my body; she was going to throw me in the lava. When she let the wind go I smiled and fell into the lava. Of course she thought I was done but the lava was healing me and I felt a new sudden energy surge through my body. As she was about to fly away from the volcano, I erupted through the lava and I flew toward her with my lava cyclone. She was surrounded by 2282 degrees of hot lava. She was astonished about my new abilities and tried to escape using air blast. Though I didn't intend to kill her I threw the lava at her and she fell only to be smashed at the bottom. I lowered myself down to her and I could see she would not be moving for quite a while. She opened her eyes though and I made a spear out of my lava and threw it at her, only not directly at her merely beside her face. I left her body there and left.

Boomer's POV

By the time I got to the beach it was pouring rain.

Boomer's thoughts: Bubbles should be showing up at any moment now.

I watched the lightning hit the water hard. It was fascinating. I was watching the bolts so closely that I didn't see when it started to strike closer and closer to me. Suddenly *boom*! One of them hit me! I was shocked that something like that would happen to me (pun totally intended). I recovered quickly and moved out of the way as fast as I could, but the lightning kept on following me!

Boomers thoughts: freak out time!

Boomer: the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... *zap*

Boomer: Oww

I saw another one was about to hit me and I put my hand up in an attempt to block it. It struck and… I caught it? I couldn't believe it and yet there it was, sitting in my hand was a real crackling blue lightning bolt. Something fell from the sky and hit me on the head it was a silver quiver! And it was filled with yellow bolts. I put the one I caught in a little harness I found inside the quiver. As soon as I put it in the others crackled with… well for lack of a better word; electricity. As an experiment I threw a few at some items onshore; I hit bull's-eye where ever I threw, and the bolts replaced themselves when I threw them. Once I was confident with my ability I floated on my back in the air and waited for bubbles.

I saw her coming in the distance and I got ready to fight her. I grabbed she flew to me extremely fast. She came in close and slashed me with her katar's and looked disgusted when my blood stained her top. She however flew back as fast as she could. I immediately threw one of my bolts at her head. She dodged it and I didn't hit. Seeing that she was so fast enraged me. I threw a 30 of them and she dodged each one with the grace of a ballet dancer, it actually seemed like she was dancing. I stopped for a moment looking at her beauty. It only happened for a second and snapped out of it immediately. I threw one more when she saw something in the distance. She was fried and fell into the water. Feeling satisfied and a little of something I couldn't quite put my finger on, worry, remorse, or even regret? Buried in these thoughts I didn't hear as something rose from the water behind me.

Bubbles: Aqua Wave!

She moved her hands in a pushing motion and a tidal wave began to quickly form.

Boomer: OH SHIT!

I tried to fly away but I wasn't fast enough. The wave caught me and dragged me under.

Boomer's thoughts: I can't breathe!

I was drowning. I could feel the air slowly leave my lungs. I struggled to reach the top but the wave kept me down. I started to leave consciousness with a final thought.

Boomer: I don't want to die without getting to know my little sister better.

With that I gave into the darkness. In doing so I barely noticed the soft hand lifting me out of the water and after drying me off slip something under my hand then kiss my forehead.

Bubbles: I'm sorry my boy in blue.

Butches POV.

I flew to the forest and landed on a barren clearing. When I landed I felt the earth rumble underneath me. (From now on thoughts are going to be italiciesed.) _What the hell?_ I thought but dismissed it from my mind as nothing. I inspected my surroundings. I looked for things I could use in the battle. _Hpmh_. Unless I could use the foliage against the girl with green eyes, I can't use my surroundings. Out of nowhere (not really) the ground split underneath me and closed before I could fly out.

Butch: what the fuuuuuuuuu!

I hit the floor of the small cavern. I looked around. Seeing nowhere out I quickly realize that if I don't find a way out soon I will run out of oxygen. I try to punch the walls to no avail. I try using my mace to break the ceiling. _I will run out of air soon_ I thought. Out of desperation I throw myself at the ceiling with my hands out thinking very clearly that I want out. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but I felt no impact whatsoever and I opened my eyes to see the sunlight. I sighed in relief enjoying the fresh air. I look down to the cavern I was in and I am amazed. It looks so cool! The pieces of earth that made up the ceiling were now curled back into two separate pieces. I move my hands together and the earth does what my hands do and close back up. _Freaking awesome_ I thought with glee. I experiment my clenching my hands and bringing them swiftly upward. The earth below me turns into boulders and flies up to me. I throw them at some trees and they knock them down with a crack. A sadistic smile grows on my face as I bring up shards this time and throw them at the trunks and slice them cleanly in half. I laugh and picture slicing buttercup with my new abilities.

I put everything back into place and wait five minutes for buttercup to get here. She lands on one knee and one hand on the ground, the other hand was holding her hammer and she pushed herself with her other foot met my gaze with determination. I wonder briefly what she saw: a person who loves destruction, a person who is evil by her standards, and a person who will never be good. I will never know what she sees but I know that I see a woman who has grown into her uniform perfectly. I note that her breasts have grown larger since our last encounter (Omg tis so hard to write these extremely pervy parts but it's his nature, and that is one thing I am not willing to change sorry) how can I tell you may ask? Well I have a photographic memory when it comes to breasts, you could say I'm an FBI a federal boob inspector (it's so fragging corny and so awful but so hilarious). She sees me looking at her.

Buttercup: hey douche-wad my eyes are up here.

Butch: oh but butterbutt while your eyes do shine like emeralds I much prefer looking down here.

_The frack did I just say? Whatever roll with it dude._

BC: what in the hell did you just say to me?

Butch: hey do me a favor and stop talking. You're distracting me from your great big…

I was interrupted from what I was going to say by a hit to the side of my head with the flat side of BC's hammer. I got up to my feet quick.

Butch: Oww butterbabe that hurt.

Buttercup: _yelling_ don't call me that!

She struck at me again but I dodged and she hit a tree with the spiked side effectively getting it stuck. While she was trying to dislodge her hammer from the tree I struck her from behind with some of my rock shards her clothing tearing and the now bleeding flesh was exposed. I stood back admiring my view. She growls and finally pulls her hammer out of the tree trunk. She throws it down to the earth puts her hand to a tree and pulls it away. She throws both her hands my direction and vines with fly to me and wrap me up. She then makes fists and the vines tighten, she unclenches her fingers one at a time each finger making thorns grow bigger and bigger. They dig into my skin. She watches with satisfaction as the blood drips down onto the ground into a pool beneath me. She wraps a vine around my neck and starts to choke me. I start to find it harder and harder to breathe as the black starts to creep into my vision she releases me and looks on with disdain as I gasp for breath.

BC: hmmm this is disappointing. I thought that you would at least put up a fight. Oh well I guess I should just be happy that I won.

_So it's a fight you want. Then it's a fight you'll get._ I thought as the black creeping into my vision turned to red. I lifted up a boulder and prepared to bash BC's skull in but she sensed the attack and whipped around and made a wall of wood to protect herself then she broke of a piece of that wall and knocked me down. Before I could get back up she sat on me and started to pound me. Her fists were flying and I found out exactly how hard she could hit and let me tell you, my face hurts now. She got off me and I was bleeding from my nose, mouth and my jaw was broken. She got off me and walked away and I started to fade into unconsciousness.

She came back for her hammer and leaned in close.

Butch: you are a beautiful bitch you know that right?

She kicked me in the side and I closed my eyes.

Blaire's POV

I flew to the mountains and landed near a cave. I waited for the man of shadows to fly to me so we can battle. I didn't wait long and when I saw him in the distance I took off the "spell" I put on the boys without their knowledge so they could have time to find out and practice with their elemental powers. I heard a rustle behind me. I talked without moving from my position.

Blaire: hello bane.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

Bane: hello Blaire. I trust you found the spot without trouble.

Blaire: yes I did. However despite its beauty you know what we must do.

Bane: unfortunately yes.

Blaire: shall we use our powers. (Blaire and bane both know everything about everything and their powers. They know everything that will ever happen.

Bane: we shall. _Sigh _I don't look forward to scarring that face.

Blaire: as do I not look forward to maiming you. But wait…

I spun gracefully out of his grasp and got into a fighting pose. And said with an evil grin slowly growing on my face.

Blaire: I do look forward to making you beg for mercy.

Bane: very well. We must. Prepare for a battle that won't be easily won.

He got into a fighting position. I sprang back into the foliage and disappeared to wait for the right moment to strike. I took out my bow and arrow and started running. He saw me and I started shooting off arrow as I ran around and around the clearing. I sped up so that to the naked eye I was just a blur and I was shooting arrows so fast that you couldn't tell where they were coming from. He jumped into the air dodging my arrows. While he dodged he also took out his crossbow and started shooting at me! It was pretty late so the moon was out. I called on it to make my arrows sharper, longer, more dangerous, and fly even truer than they did before. 3 of them hit bane and 2 hit me and we stopped shooting at each other to rip out the arrows/bolts blood dripped from my shoulder, and my knee; he was bleeding from his hand, his arm, and his ankle. We put our long-range weapons away and I got out my sword while he got his axe. I rushed forward and he soon followed. We met in the middle with a clash as titanium met titanium. We broke apart each going to the other side of the clearing. I used my sword to conduct shoot water at him. While it was still in the air I froze the water turning it into sharp shards of ice. He saw them coming and disabled all but one that sliced the hand that held his axe. He dropped his axe on the ground and I saw my opportunity and made the earth underneath into lightning sand (if you don't know it's in the movie the princess bride which I don't own. It is the fire swamp scene.) Then I turned it back into regular earth with grass on it. Without his axe to defend himself he grabbed his cross bow again but before he could shoot anything I used a vine to knock it out of his hand and grab him I made them lift him up into the air.

Blaire: no hard feelings right?

Bane: of course not. After all I am still in your debt.

Blaire: I still don't remember what you're talking about.

Bane: you will when the time is right.

Blaire: oh well. See you next time?

Bane: always. Cheerio.

She lifted a rock with her mind behind him as they were talking and when they said their goodbyes she let him down and flew away.

Bane's POV

_I await the day you remember my love. Until then stay safe._

Blaire's POV

As I go with brick to collect boomer I see something on the ground next to him. I open it up and it says:

_Dear Blaire,_

_Meet us in tomorrow at the park at midnight. We look forward to seeing you again._

_Hopefully,_

_The ppgz_

I quickly stuff it into my pocket and pick up boomer who was regaining consciousness and met up with brick in an ally.

Blaire: so brick where do we live?

Brick opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by butch who woke up and was listening to us.

Butch: we don't have a home sis. We're villains. Society doesn't want us to live near them.

Blaire: this kinda sucks.

I sit down to think. The boys look a little guilty that they can't provide for me. I decide to read their minds to find out what to do.

Boomer's thoughts: I wish we could live on our own away from everyone else.

Butch's thoughts: I wish that I could go live in the forest so I can provide better than in the city.

Brick's thoughts: I wish we could build our own house.

Blaire: OMFG!

I jump up and do a flip I'm so excited. Meanwhile the boys think I've gone nuts.

Blaire: Guys I know how we can get a house!

They look at each other.

Boys: How?

Blaire: First pick out a place that you want to live. And it can't be someone's home. You all have to agree on the place okay.

They look skeptical but I know they'll do what I say.

Boomer's thoughts: might as well humor her. It's not like we'll ever get a house with our reputation.

Blaire: that's what you think big bro.

They all look at me strangely and fly to the forest. They pick a large clearing circled by trees and covered in flowers. The way the moonlight hit the petals made it so magical. I was awestruck.

Blaire: wow. This is so beautiful.

Butch: we found the place now what?

I start walking towards the middle of the clearing.

Blaire: Did I ever mention that I have so many more powers than you. So amazing and wonderful that I don't even know what all of them are?

Boomer: no. why bring it up now.

Ignoring the question I continue.

Blaire: what kind of house would you boys like to live in?

Boys: a castle.

Brick: but that doesn't answer boomer's question. Why bring it up now?

I kneel down on one knee touch my hand to the grassy plain and continue.

Blaire: the reason I bring it up now is because one of my powers is creating things out of nothing. I discovered it during my fight with bane. It saved my life. Without it I might not have been able to defeat him. *I slowly start to stand up pulling my hand in a straight line a metal rod following it. When I read your thoughts in the ally; the wish to live away from civilization, in the forest with provisions, to build our own house. I remembered what I could do and I thought that I could make us a house. I thought that I could make us our dream house.

I finished standing up and flung my hand up into the air. It went 10 stories high. From there I put my hand on the pole. I relaxed completely and focused all my energy pulling it from every corner of my body into the pole and all around us a castle was forming in a shimmer of silver light. We are far enough from civilization that we could build 10 more stories and they would not notice it. When the castle was finally finished I shrunk the pole and pulled my energy back. (I refuse to describe the castle because everyone knows what a castle looks like.)

The boys just stared, slack-jawed at what they had just witnessed. I start to laugh at their reaction. I gently close their mouths and pull them towards the elevator. As we go up to the 10th floor they snap out of their shock and begin asking me questions. I hold my hand up and hand each of them a map tinted their color.

Blaire: I know you have questions but the thing is I can't answer them now. These are maps of the castle. I expect them memorized by next week. Keep them in your rooms somewhere safe. I will add to the castle a lot and the maps will change as the castle does. They also tell where a person is at any given time in the castle. If you tap a person on the map it will connect to the nearest camera's and let you see what they're doing. If you tap on your name you can block the rest of us from searching you. They are always up to date. The maps will only open if you have the password and/or you scan your eye and fingerprints. Your rooms should be easy to find. You just go down this hallway and find the door with your color on it. Mine is the one that is half black half white. Upon entering my room you must knock on the black side and wait for me to answer the door. When you enter your rooms they will reform into your exact perforations, and will change when you want them to. After you're done in your rooms meet me on the first floor living rooms. If I am not there I am in the garden or hiring us some servants. Got that?

They nodded

Blaire: good. See you later. :P

I walk downstairs feeling very happy. I go to the 3rd floor first and walk into the computer room. I send out a help-wanted sign on the black market so no powderpuff's hear about us here.

I take the elevator to the first floor downstairs walk to the front door and hang up a poster detailing where to find me for the jobs. I go to the kitchen to fully stock it with food. I walk to the garden and start to create rows and rows of luxurious flowers. I even make a rainbow section. I grow fruit and vegetables. Every kind there is. I make seasonal sections where I control the season so I can have things blooming all year round. I make sure every plant has the conditions perfectly. Then I put in the decorations like fountains, statues, and hedge-sculptures. I put in foot paths, and lots of little nooks to rest in. I put some benches around the fountains. `Finally I create an extremely light mist to keep the plants moisturized but not enough to make me sweaty. I go rest in a nook surrounded by black roses, (None of the plants have thorns or pricks unless blaire puts them into attack mode) I take a nap and when I awaken its midmorning. I read the book "poison princess" by: Kresely Cole (I don't own it!). When I'm halfway through the book sipping pink lemonade, sitting in a hollowed out tree the boys find me. I smile I never could have thought I could be this happy.

Blaire: what do you think?

Boomer: It's great! And I saw you creating this garden that was so cool!

I laugh my hair turning white with one black streak my clothes turning into a white dress.

Blaire: what about you boys?

Butch: it's cool… I guess

Brick: it amazing but tell me what other powers have you discovered?

Blaire: I will tell you one of mine and one of yours, and then you'll have to figure out the rest. I can heal.

I beckon them to me and I heal their wounds.

I turn to brick.

Blaire: brick you can control fire and lava. I know you've already experimented with lava. Hold out your hands and think of a strong emotion. Anger is best.

You could see him thinking hard. Suddenly a flame burst up singing one of my roses.

Brick: I DID IT!

Blaire: yes you did.

I fix the plant he singed. Then I turn to boomer with a smile.

Blaire: you have power over the weather. I know you've already become adept with lightning but let's try to change the weather. Put your hand up and think about a memory you have where there is something to do with rain.

He concentrated and a light drizzle started.

Boomer: Woo-hoo!

He does a flip in the air. I chuckle and stop the rain.

Boomer: awww. Hey why do I have one blue bolt?

Blaire: that is the master bolt. It is so that if you give it to someone else they can use the power of lightning. Same as these for brick and butch.

I produced a red piece of molten rock on the handle of a knife and an emerald rod I handed the rock to brick and the rod to butch.

I turn to butch.

Blaire: Butch you have the power over earth and metal. I know you have always been good with metal. Put your hand to the ground and imagine what you want it to do and concentrate on that.

Immediately the ground started to shake and a canopy of metal and stone flew over us.

Butch: cool.

I gave him a smile and put the canopy back where it belonged. I step back and look at all of them

Blaire: soon you won't need to go through the steps and controlling your powers will become like a second nature to you all. Your training rooms are on the sixth floor. Brick's door is red with a phoenix that's on fire on it like his bedroom door. Butch's door is green with a wolf on a mountain like his bedroom door. Boomer's door is blue with a snake surrounded by lightning on it again like his bedroom door. Mine is black with a panther in the shadows on it.

I clasp my hands together in front of me and jump into the air.

Blaire: Alrighty guys. Time to hire people. Yes you all have to help so you can find people you like. LET'S GO!

As we hire people brick hires intellectual people with some muscle, butch hires pretty girls and strong boys, boomer hires people who know how to have fun, and me, and well I hire people who I know will stay loyal to me. I make everyone even those who didn't get hired to swear that they wouldn't tell the about the castle here. For good measure I wipe the memories of the ones who didn't get hired. I then interviewed the people that the boys hired. I had to fire quite a few of butches. Soon it was the end of the day and my clothes were back to black and my hair was black with a streak of white again.

We all sat down at the dinner table and waited to be served. After we ate I called them into the war room in the basement bunker.

Blaire: I have some news regarding the powerpuff girls.

Brick: go on.

Blaire: after our battle as I was picking up boomer I saw a piece of paper halfway under a rock. Naturally I picked it up and read it. I resent it to you now.

As they read it I watch their faces to see what their thinking since they made me promise not to read their minds. They showed no emotion what so ever.

Blaire: I'm planning on going…

Butch: absolutely not. These girls are not to be trusted.

Blaire: I know that. It's the reason I was going to ask my big strong brothers for backup.

Brick: okay. What's the plan?

I whisper them the plan. Then we move into positions to wait for midnight. As I swing I speak into the microphone.

Blaire: don't forget you can't do anything until I give you the signal. Got it?!

Butch: I read you loud and clear.

Boomer: got it

Brick: I understand.

Blaire: oh and boys. Restrain butch for me when he tries to jump to my rescue.

Brick: *chuckles. Of course got it covered.

Blaire: good.

I look down at my watch. Its only 2 minutes till midnight. I look around while swinging pretty high up. I hear footsteps behind me.

Blossom: careful you might fall off and hurt yourself.

I smirk as I swing high enough that I do a backwards triple flip and land on one knee looking down. I then stand up.

Blaire: so what do you want?

Blossom: We want to ask you why you're staying with the boys.

Buttercup: Do they have information over you. Are they blackmailing you? Are they keeping you hostage?! Blink twice if they are!

She grabs my shoulders and starts to shake me.

Buttercup: tell me your secrets!  
Bubbles pulls her away and walks up to me

Bubbles: I apologize for her. She seems to think that you were captured by the rrbz and are being held against your will in a scary dungeon. But the real question is who or what are you.

She steps back to let me process wtf she just said.

I take a minute ten speak.

Blaire: the rrbz don't have any information over me. They are not blackmailing me. If I was being kept hostage would I be here right now. I will not tell you all my secrets because I don't trust you and I don't give an ounce of an f*ck if you don't like that.

Buttercup looks pissed off at me.

Blaire: I will tell you this. My name is blaire, I was created by mojo jojo to defeat bane. At the rrbz request. I am their full blooded sister. They would never intentionally harm me. I will never join you because I love chaos, destruction and the misery of others. My aura shows my mood not if I'm good or evil. Right now you're pissing me off. Last I have a couple of questions for you. Where's bane, and what's the real reason you wanted to meet me here tonight.

Blossom: the real reason is that we wanted to see if you would join us and fight for good. But as it seems you won't do that so. Bane if you would?

Out of nowhere. Bane knocks me out with a rock. As I fall under I hear the voices of my brothers.

When I wake up I'm in a glass room. I look around. There is a bed, a bottle of water, and some food.

I pick up the water open it and sniff it. I can't smell anything or see anything. So I drink it. The food is a turkey leg covered in gravy I sniff it but I smell a drug in the gravy and I kick it at the wall. I sit down on the bed but I smell a drug on the sheets, in the mattress, and on the pillows so I just walk to the middle of the room and meditate. Until I find that the room is covered in antidote Z so I us my dark not chemical Z powers to float while I meditate. I can feel my power slowly coming back to me. I hear a knock at the wall I'm facing. I stop my meditation and float to the wall. I see a man most likely in his 20's, a robotic dog, and an 8 year old boy. A little farther away I see the ppgz. Even bane is here. I trace my finger in a circle on the wall and pop out the glass. It falls to the floor with a large crash. I stick my head through the hole I made and looked at the man.

Blaire: where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? What is this room I'm in for? When am I leaving? And why am I even here?

The man opens his mouth but buttercup rushes forwards and stops him before he can say anything

Buttercup: you are in our lab. He is the professor and my father so you will show him some respect. We brought you here. The room is supposed to make you harmless by taking away your powers. You're never leaving. So we can study you.

I glare at her.

Blaire: One this room can't do anything to me. Two I will leave whenever I feel like it. Three you will not study me under any circumstances. Four where are my brothers.

Blossom and the rest of the ppgz step forward.

Blossom: your brothers are being contained in their own glass rooms.

Blaire: I see. Well it's been fun really but I'm leaving now.

I trace a door shape in the glass and poke it out. I float through the debris and go to the ceiling where I locate my brothers. They are being kept in the same room. I fly to them and trace a huge door or them to go through and instead of poking it through pick up the piece of glass and throw it at the girls and the prof. It gets wedged in a wall and traps them. The girls try to break it but since they don't have my powers they are as weak as the robotic dog. The 8 year old boy didn't get trapped and was hiding under a table. I left him there.

Blaire: can you fly?

Boys: no.

I create a little rocking chair type thing and they sit in it. I grab the hook on the top and start to fly away. But then I put them down. I walk over to the kid and give him a piece of paper that says for bane to meet me at a café in the city alone. Then I blast a hole in the roof, grab the hook and fly back to our house.

The next day while the boys are recovering, I change into my white outfit and leave note telling the boys I went to the city and to not worry.

I go to the café and I see bane right where I told him to meet me.

Blaire: wow you actually came. Didn't think you would. Did you come alone?

Bane: yes.

Blaire: does your family know?

Bane: no.

Blaire: good. Walk with me won't you.

He follows me down the sidewalk.

Blaire: the reason I wanted to meet you was because I wanted to trade information. Are you willing to do that?

He nodded.

Blaire: good. I'll go first. I am enlisting me and my brothers to go to school and I need you to tell me where your school is and to put in a good word for us.

Bane: Okay. We go to Townsville high. My turn. How did you get out of the antidote Z room without losing your powers?

Blaire: My powers aren't only form chemical Z. I have may have different types of powers. My turn again. Can you see the future?

Bane: yes I can. My turn. Do you know the outcome of what will happen to us and our siblings?

Blaire: I do. Shall we help fate come faster?  
Bane: I believe we shall.

Blaire: good. But know this. The outcome for us will not happen. I still hate your bloody guts.

Bane: right back at you. You bloody twit.

Blaire: see you in school.

Bane: I'm looking forward to it.

I fly back to my house where the boys are eating breakfast fully healed. I land in my seat and clap my hands together to get their attention.

Blaire: Boys I have enrolled us in Townsville high

Brick dropped his spoon. Butch did a spit take with his water, and boomer stopped his food halfway to his mouth to stare at me.

**Me: HAH! You'll never find out what happens next till tomorrow. Mwahahahahahahaahahahah!**

**Me: everyone give a big thx to my bro for writing some of the fight scenes for me! *cricket noise cricket noise* **

**The door bursts open and buttercup runs in.**

**BC: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!**

**BC: I DON'T LIKE YOU!**

**ME and BC: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!**

**Everyone else walks in.**

**Blossom: WHY ARE YOU TWO SCREAMING!**

**ME: SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME! **

**ME and BC: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Butch: I got this.**

**He walks up to both of us. Raises his hands and… *SMACK* **

**Me: *instant silence. WTF is wrong with you.**

**I look at buttercup and we both nod. With evil smirks on our faces we walk to butch scarily.**

**Butch: W-w-what are y-you g-gonna do to m-me?**

**I start to laugh.**

_We'll be right back after these messages. _

"_Like a good neighbor state farm is there!" (I do not own state farm nor will I ever)_


End file.
